dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alain Belrose
Alain Belrose 'is a Bard hailing from Orlais. Formaly a troubador, musician and spy within the courts of Orlesian nobility, Alain found himself cast with the lot of the Grey Wardens during the events after the Fifth Blight. While not formally inducted into the Grey Wardens, Alain has nonetheless established himself as a formidable affiliate of the order. Appearance Alain is a middle aged man standing at around 5' 9". Due to his past as a spy and a rogue, Alain is of an athletic build. He has black hair, worn long and usually kept in a ponytail as well as a goatee. He has two golden hoop earrings, a result from his time aboard a "pirate" vessel on one adventure, one in each ear. His face is usually kept in either a sleepy look or a cheery grin. A beauty mark is present on his chin. Personality Due to his years as a bard in Orlais, Alain has seen and done many things. He keeps his experience under wraps with a happy-go-lucky attitude and optimistic outlook on life. A man of worldy travels and experience, he knows quite a bit about history and lore on several subjects, specializing in the history of the nations of Thedas and the lore of the Elves, having spent time in both Alienages and in the company of Dalish Elves. He tends to downplay his knowledge and experience, being somewhat of a humble, if flamboyant, fellow. He has an avid interest in music and song and will never turn down an opportunity to play a piece or begin singing a tune, be it an epic or a bawdy tavern song. He describes himself as a man who enjoys the "finer things in life", such as wine, song, art and culture. His past as a rogue and spy in Orlais is a shadowy and checkered one and is something he rarely deigns to talk about, it being a subject that requires trust. He does, however, go into some detail, stating that he's handled weapons before, has killed and assassinated, and has even had to create several different personas in order to properly disguise himself. As such, he is an excellent actor. Equipment Alain favors light armor, preferrably of padded cloth or leather variety. He typically wears a long coat, colored brown, with light padding, with normal clothing underneath. He wears a trusty pair of leather boots. When called into more serious battles, he tends to adorn a full set of leather armor or a set of studded leather armor, for more protection. A floral patterend handkerchief and a golden chain are around his neck, both of which appear to have some personal value to him. He wears a single dagger at his waist at all times; a personalized dagger with a silver blade and a handle wrapped with black cloth. He named the dagger ''Claire for unknown reasons but as with the handkerchief and the chain, the name and dagger appears to be of great value to Alain. Sometimes he will wield a longbow or a rapier. At all times, Alain carries about his prized lute, which he cherishes above all else. He's had the lute since his formal bard days and is very proficient in playing it, being an accomplished musician. Sometimes, he will have a small harp in place of the lute. Abilities Skills '''Coercion: Alain's experience both as a former spy in the courts of Orlesian nobility and as a performer has led to refinement of his silver tongue. He is charming and persuasive, able to talk his way out of most situations. Stealing: Sometimes Alain had to operate on the other side of the law to satisfy his contracts or jobs from the nobility. Training in both stealth and bodily control has led to Alain becoming an able pickpocket. While he is able to steal from most targets undetected, particularly alert targets will be able to detect him. Poison Making: '''As with his skill in stealing, Alain sometimes had to resort to the use of poisons, especially concentrated deathroot extract, to coat the blades or arrow tips of his weapons or to put in food or drink. Years of learning which ingredients have certain desired effects have led Alain to be a skilled poison maker, with lethality being a specialty. '''Lockpicking: Any respectable rogue knows his or her way around locks and Alain is no different. He has knowledge on several standard lock models and the skill to work with locks he is unfamiliar with. Magical locks and custom locks give him a hard time, however, with the former practically being impossible for him to open. Bard Skills Captivating Song: Using his lute or harp, Alain can play this song, which can ensnare targets in a captivated trance. Song of Courage: Utilizing his singing ability, Alain can inspire even the most cowardly of allies to take heart and face impending danger, or doom, with steely resolve and great courage. Song of Valor: This song is composed of ancient heroes, epic achievements and infused with mystical and magical lore. Some have described it as one of Alain's most beautiful compositions. This song has been said to inspire allies to fight with all of their strength and stamina. 'Dirge: '''While not necessarily an ability or skill, this is a song that Alain sings frequently in the company of others or in a tavern or similar drinking establishment. It is a deeply personal song, speaking of past experiences, past loves and great sorrow. Unlike Alain's other songs, which are upbeat,cheery and inspiring, his dirge is melancholic and gloomy, which places itself at odds with his personality as well. Many have said that this piece is his most beautiful musical composition in his repertoire. He always begins this song by stating: "''For Claire." Biology Born in Montsimmard to two servants of local nobility, Alain has grown up always in the shadow or Orlesian politics. At times, his parents would bring him with them to the court of the local noble that they served, a Lord Francard. It was Francard who discovered the boy's musical apptitude and soon enough, Alain was coming to his estate more and more to entertain him with music. There, Francard soon became the dominant figure in Alain's life, outshadowing his parents by providing the boy an education, something his parents lacked, and the opportunity to develop his talents. Alain was just a court entertainer until the age of twelve, when Francard introduced Alain to another Bard, a veteran in Francard's service, Pascal Desmarais. It was Desmarais who taught Alain in the arts of subterfuge and sabotage. Francard also had Alain take lessons from several of his court actors and jesters, to learn better how to put on a facade to mask his true intents. Soon enough, Alain was sent to the courts of other nobility, all across Orlais, to do Francards bidding. He took his first life at age fourteen, sent to assassinate a noble named Olivier Valuax. And all the while, Alain caused discord and mayhem in the courts of nobles that opposed Francard. At seventeen, Alain was put out of service due to Francard's own assassination at the hands of a bard sent by another noble. Out of work and driven from the estate that he called home, he returned back to the homestead where his parents lived. They were older now and needed care, with his father being very ill. With his mother being unable to work the entire farm on her own, Alain stayed, plowing the fields and harvesting crops. When his father died, he bid Alain to leave the farm and find his own calling; he could see his son was no farmer and the farm was o place for him, he deserved better. Initially reluctant, Alain eventually left, wandering around Orlais and taking in the history and lore. He wandered to Nevarra, the Tevinter Imperium, the city-states of the Free-Marches before turning to Ferelden. He learned much during his wandering years, including spending time with Dalish Elves. When he came to Ferelden, it was during the waning days of the Fifth Blight. He travelled on the road with various refugees, mostly from Lothering, protecting them from darkspawn and witnessing the horrors the people were subjected to. Instead of travelling onwards, Alain decided to stay in Ferelden to help the people as best as he could. There, he soon meet a peculiar figure claiming to represent the Grey Wardens... Trivia *"Alain" is the French form of the name "Alan". "Belrose" is a French word and surname which translates to "beautiful rose". *Alain is a combination of both a Bard from the Dragon Age universe and a traditional bard. *If Alain was a food product, he would be wine and pie; sophisticated, yet cheery and comforting. *Alain's theme song would be: Into the West by Annie Lennox. Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Males Category:Bards Category:Rogues